The Story of an Unsung Hero
by Angel-Of-Death-136
Summary: The final battle nears when a second prophecy is found involving another. She has the power to finish this once and for all. She sacrifices her life, lover and family to finish the war. But Harry Potter is named the hero why Who is she what can she do R&R
1. Prologue

Full Summary

The final battle nears when a second prophecy is found involving another. They have the power to finish this once and for all she sacrifices her life, leaves her love and her family behind to finish the war. But Harry Potter is named the hero why? Who is this girl? How will she carry on? Will she fulfil her destiny or run away to live her life with the ones she loves? Does she know she is an elemental and needed to use her abilities to defeat the dark lord? _

I knew it had happened. My time was up. Voldemort shone pure evil as he saw my imminent demise, the spell hit me square in the chest I had prepared myself for this moment but the tears still welled in my eyes. I tried to steady myself for death's cold embrace. I looked around to all of those who had stopped waiting too for what happened next my spirit started to rise and I whispered "This is the end. Goodbye." A single tear left my eye and felt my body burn up but at the same time cool, the earth shook beneath my feet and winds blew around me morning my death before I was dead. I jolt like an electric spark removed my spirit from my body and as I floated upward my body burst into a searing light which killed most of the remaining evil in the room. Even Voldemort but Harry struck him as his body fell to the floor, and he was declared the killer of Voldemort. Then my life line ran out and I died.

But my spirit was propelled backwards back to when I stumbled into my family's home because something was always overlooked my memories erased and I had to start over again trying to learn or do something new it was only when I died I saw all the times I've done exactly the same things. Nothing ever changes I am always sent back to the start and I always die. But this time I going to do this right I will find what I'm missing and carry my future on. I won't live in the past anymore.


	2. Back To The Beginning

I have travelled a long and weary journey to fall down outside the house where my family began. I stumbled into number twelve Grimmauld Place tired and wondering how I did so much in the few short years that have passed in my life. I am Layla Maria Black daughter of Regulus Black who was killed when I was six years old.

I come into my family's home to find the crazy house elf kreacher still here muttering about wanting to join his family by having his head mounted on the wall. Then a voice that is far from welcoming yells "SILENCE KREACHER!" it could only be my uncle Sirius. I heard of his escape from Azkaban and knew he would be either hiding in the hills of the countryside or in the house. Then the screams of my grandmothers' portrait filled the house "DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY ... FILTHY HALFBREEDS ... MUDBLOODS!" I ran to the portrait and fastened the cover over her. I turn to see my uncle standing in the door way of the kitchen looking a mix of shocked, surprised and on disbelief "Hello uncle how are you?" I asked grinning  
>"Layla is that you?" I just nodded and walked up to him<br>"Did you miss me?" he just hugged me I had missed him he was the only family that was there for me the rest were just awful I hated everyone of them except Sirius.  
>"I never thought I would see you again it's been years since I've seen you, I heard you were travelling I even heard you were a Deatheater-"<br>"Who told you that?" What? Where did that come from? Who was spreading nonsense about me now?  
>"Rumours I've heard from people in pubs why?"<br>"Curious, it's good to see you again you haven't changed a bit." I smiled  
>"You have changed I only recognised your eyes otherwise I would have gave you an interrogation," We both laughed "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman." He beamed down at me<br>"Please Sirius you're embarrassing me don't fuss." We walked into the kitchen as Sirius waved his wand and some pasta and a plate of bread appearing. He gestured for me to sit down  
>"Are you hungry?" thinking about it I hadn't eaten in about three days<br>"I'm ravenous I haven't eaten in about three days. I've been a little busy avoiding Deatheaters that have been hot on my trail." I smiled as I started stuffing the pasta into my mouth he pulled a face  
>"What have you done to have Deatheaters chase after you?"<br>"Nothing yet to annoy them as far as I know," I grinned "But I'll fill you in, later I'm starving." We ate in silence after that mmm... it was so nice I love pasta.

I took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them up while Sirius went over to a cupboard "Would you like a drink Layla?"  
>"Butterbeer please." I wanted something stronger like Fire Whisky really but I wasn't going to let Sirius know that at this very moment. We sat back down and drank our Butterbeers then Sirius broke the silence obviously wanting to know what I've been up to over the last seven years. "So what have you been doing all these seven years."<br>"I've been looking into family history mainly but not everyone likes me and what I am so I've had to travel the world under a few names but it has been fun seeing the world. Where's the fun in life without a little danger?" I had been doing more than that I had been looking for ways to kill Lord Voldermort as he killed my family when I was six. I also knew the prophecy of how only Harry Potter could kill him but there was another that was unknown to nearly everyone except me and two others but they were not aware that it was a prophecy just a story to them – Fred and George Weasley. They knew the prophecy of another who would rise up against Lord Voldermort and Harry Potter to finish this war but to accomplish it they must leave those they love and sacrifice them self to save the world from the one who will destroy the world as it stands now to bring peace. But Harry Potter would be called the hero, the savoir of the world and the boy who defeated Voldermort. Who was the third person in the prophecy? I found out when I visited Egypt that I was that person who could kill either one of them by giving my own up. What a wonderful life in store for me. But my only worry was leaving Sirius by himself; the only true black remaining in our family. I wanted to be normal but I suppose no one who is a black is normal really. Things will get better after this is over, I will be gone but there will be peace again and no one will live in fear of Voldermort and his Deatheaters.

I should have died fourteen years ago when the rest of my family was killed by Voldermort and his followers because my parents refused to become Deatheaters and we fled to Bulgaria soon after I was born. There we lived for six years without any disturbances we lived in a wizard community and were neighbours to Viktor Krum. We grew up together with only a week between us him being older and were best friends but that all changed on the night of my sixth birthday when I had got home late from spending my day with Viktor. We were all sat talking my mother, father, brother and me we were taking turns to say what we had been doing that day when the door suddenly opened and hooded figures walked in. Everywhere went dark and all we could do was try to run we all knew who they were and why they were here my parent pushed me behind them but my brother had his wand out with my parents thinking he could stop them but he was eleven and knew nothing much of magic. I didn't want this to be the end so I ran to my room and hid underneath my bed hoping I was only dreaming I wanted things to stop for time to freeze but it wasn't I heard a loud laugh shortly before three shouted "AVADA CADAVA!" then there was silence as three bodies fell to the floor my family was dead "Wait there was another a girl where is she?" I heard a serpent like voice ask I saw a cloaked person enter the room but this one showed his face is was pale and there were slits for a nose and he had brilliant red eyes no hair and his whole figure reminded me of a snake I was scared and angry that they had just killed my family I knew no magic but I was better than they were as I was brave enough to stand up to them I looked up realising the person in my room was Lord Voldermort and he was just doing what he usually did killed others for fun I crawled out from under my bed and said "I'm here and you murdered my family. I hate you," I suddenly became exceedingly angry I couldn't control it my vision went slightly red the next thing I remember was seeing and feeling fire all around me thickening the air around me. I just wanted to give this man the justice he deserved and it wasn't going to be a nice one "Master be careful she's an elemental." I heard a female voice say from behind but what did she mean I was an elemental? I felt a burning into my arm but it wasn't painful I just felt stronger "No need to worry Bellatrix she cannot harm me as she cannot have discovered her true powers at such an early age. She will only suffer herself."  
>"Murderer," I finally found my voice "You killed my family and now you will pay with what you done." Flames shot out of my hands as I lunged forward at him using all my strength to hit him and attack him Voldermort was not going to get away but he threw me to the floor. My vision cleared a little and I noticed that he had a burn on his arm where he had pushed me off of him at least I knew I had done something to stop him momentarily. I suddenly couldn't move but was lifted into the air "My, my you are a feisty little one but you have not discovered your true potential your mark has only just formed join me and my army where I can train you to wield your abilities so you can help me." Voldermort looked straight at me but he meant I was going to be a follower of him and my answer would always be the same "NO!" I yelled at the top of my voice then I fell to the floor and felt something oozing in my hair he just laughed at me "Pity child you could have become a great person "Bellatrix deal with her for me." He nodded at a woman in a cloak then pointed to me.<br>"Yes master," she waited for everyone else to leave the room before she took out her wand and removed the hood of her cloak and I looked into the face of my aunt Bellatrix I shook my head and mouthed no. How could she kill family? "Goodbye Layla I hope you have better luck in the next world." She just grinned I closed my eyes all I heard was "Avada-" before I felt my head hit the floor.

When I finally woke up I was told I was living with muggles for the next few years before I started Hogwarts. I dropped out in my third year and left for other countries teaching myself magic along the way I have been travelling ever since finding out as much as I could about myself as an elemental and about other creatures like vampires, giants, werewolves, and many others which brings me to now sitting with my uncle explaining to him why I haven't been seen much in just over the fourteen years since I left Hogwarts and all the encounters I've had with others. I was followed by Deatheaters because they knew of my age and had been keeping an eye on me after I apparently was immune to the killing curse as more than one Deatheater was after me but they knew that one person performing the spell did not have any effect on me neither did many attempts to kill me like that but they all oddly failed. But I did not know why that was.

"Layla you must be tired." Sirius said looking at the time it was after midnight  
>"I am a little. I think I'll turn in." I smiled as we both got up<br>"I don't know if you remember your old room but it's still habitable so I'll show it to you." We walked up the stairs to the third floor and there was a room with a sign with 'Layla' on it I opened the door and I remembered the dark red polished wood of my bed posts, my wardrobe and shelves full of books. There was some black bedding and the walls were grey with white symbols of: fire, water, earth, wind, and light and dark magic all over the walls. To finish it off was a black ceiling with a huge red five point star with the symbols in their order around it. I said goodnight to my uncle and put the rucksack I'd been carrying all around with me down by my bed and pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a white top changed into them climbed into bed and drifted off for the first time in over three years into a comfortable restful sleep.


	3. Reunited

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely a little nervous for the first time in years I was in the family home but it didn't feel right I knew something bad was going to happen. I got up anyway because nothing made me uneasy in my own home. I changed into some black trousers and a blue top put my hair into a bun and walked down to the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs I heard some talking from behind the door. Curious as to who would be here I entered the kitchen and it all fell silent. There were a few people I recognised from my short stay here previously: Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks there were about ten others in the kitchen including Sirius but; then in a corner with a snide grin on his face was Severus Snape; oh how he annoyed me. "Well, well Layla Black is back," he glided over to me while everyone else just looked from me to Snape and back "What brings you back here? Did you run out of money by you lack of shoes," He briefly looked at my bare feet "Or are you just simply hiding like your uncle?" Severs Snape was one of those people who just really knew how to get under your skin. My pause before answering was filled with the screams of my Grandmother's portrait as I was closest to the door I walked out to her portrait and said to her "Will you be quiet!" before covering her back up. I looked towards the door to see who had disturbed her it was professor Dumbledore it was a pleasant surprise "Little Layla Black is that you?" He smiled looking a little unsure  
>"Yes it's me professor how have you been?" It was heart warming to see my old headmaster.<br>"I've been fine but do you know where Molly and Arthur are I need to talk to them." I pointed towards the kitchen and he nodded and carried on like he always did.

Instead of another awkward meeting in the kitchen I decided to quietly slip back upstairs before anyone realised where I had gone "You never did answer my questions did you?" Sneered Snape I turned on him looking at him viciously and with venom in my voice I answered  
>"If you must know I never did trust you for one and two I am not a gold digger and three next time your Deatheater friends decide to try and kill me while I'm on my way home please tell them to use something other than the killing curse because it doesn't work." Snape's face fell I knew that would hit him hard<br>"I don't know what you're talking about but you should learn to respect others or you will find yourself alone without anyone who gives a damn like your blessed uncle."  
>"I'd rather you leave remarks like that out of our conversations or you'll find yourself in St Mungo's with extensive burns."<br>"Are you threatening me?"  
>"You catch on real quick." I then turned my back to face him and started climbing the stairs but not before hearing him mutter "It's you who needs to watch out not me." Then the door shut as he left the house.<p>

I was on the second floor of the house and about to enter my room when I heard a loud crack and saw two tall red haired boys appear either side of me "Hi Layla we're Fred and George." They said in unison pointing to another as they said their names it made me laugh "The Weasley twins I presume?" they looked like Molly "Yep!" they smiled  
>"So what did Snape mean when he spoke to you in the kitchen?" Fred asked<br>"Nothing we never did like each other instead we have an exchange of threats and insults." I smiled as they laughed and carried on walking I opened the door as the both said "What are you up to?"  
>"I'm going into my room why?" I opened the door wider and their eyes grew larger<br>"What is this place it's unreal?" George asked I had to laugh boys never do listen that well  
>"My room I told you already." I walked in and started unpacking some things from my rucksack as the chatter I heard continued then there was the creaking of stairs as people came up probably to find Fred and George and get them away from a ghost. "Layla are you up here?" Sirius called<br>"In my room why?" he walked into the room smiling  
>"Have a good sleep?" he asked hugging me<br>"It was fine one of the best in years."  
>"Good. Do you want some breakfast? After you showing up downstairs everyone wants to see you again it's like you've never been gone all this time." I nodded but instead of following him out I just put my rucksack under my bed and turned to face them smiling and loving that I was an elemental then turned into a ball of fire which raced down the stairs and with another flash I was in my usual form just outside of the kitchen door waiting for them to appear at the bottom of the stairs, a few moments later they apparently realised where I had gone and Sirius came down the stairs grinning like he knew I would do something like that sooner or later followed by Fred and George. I needed to know how much of the prophecy they knew before I had to tell them that their favourite bed time story was soon to be a real prophecy that needed to be fulfilled before midnight on 13th of April next year.<p>

I opened the door to the kitchen and was welcomed by lots of smiling faces "Layla how are you dear? It's been such a long time since I've seen you! You do remember me? Molly?" I nodded as Molly smiled giving me a huge hug it felt nice for a change I was so used to being alone that it was good to have a hug. When she let go of me I swamped by lots of handshakes and more hugs by everyone in the kitchen. Shortly after Molly started fussing about how I looked under fed and starved and made me a fry up of bacon, eggs, sausage, fried, and bread beans "There you are dear," She smiled handing me the plate of food "You look half starved get that down you." I started eating while Molly made everyone else something to eat also just not as much as I had been given. I sat in silence watching them all they looked like a family all together and willing to help another.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts of the family that I didn't have, that I never realised that four more kids had entered the room I just heard Molly in a hushed voice "Don't talk about Layla like that!" I snapped out of my own thoughts and looked around "Was anyone talking to me?" I asked dumbly while a few in the room sniggered  
>"No dear it was just than Ron here wanted to know why you were here and why you wasn't really listening or well doing anything." Molly said and took my plate from me<br>"Thank you for breakfast Mrs Weasley I really enjoyed it."  
>"Oh please call me Molly and it was no problem." She smiled and out my plate in the sink. Sirius walked to the door and nodded for me to follow but as I got up the four kids watched me leave and one of them I noticed had a scar on his forehead that must be Harry Potter, but I didn't want to ask, he probably must be fed up of been asked about who he was. I walked into the hallway and shut the door behind me. "Layla I need to tell you something," I nodded "But I don't really want to tell you here where so many can overhear-"<br>"How about we go upstairs I permanently soundproofed my room years ago." I interrupted he just smiled and let me lead the way when we had reached my room he shut the door as I sat on my bed. "Layla did you notice some kids downstairs?" I nodded "Well one of them is my Godson Harry Potter," I went wide eyed I couldn't believe it my uncle was the one of the only guardians for **the** Harry Potter. I then realised that my mouth was wide open "I saw Harry just but who were the others?" What else had he been up to while I was gone?  
>"The boy with red hair on his left was Ron Weasley Molly's youngest son and the girl on his other side was another friend of his Hermione Granger a witch from a non-wizarding background, but she is one of the smartest witches I know." He smiled but I remember one more with them he looked strangely familiar<br>"Who was the other boy? He looks strangely familiar but I don't know where from." Sirius just looked at me with surprise  
>"I'm surprised you don't recognise him you and Viktor where inseparable all the time you lived in Bulgaria we all thought that eventually you two would run away together you were so close. He hasn't forgotten you, he's been looking out for you and has kept us in touch when he's spotted you but it was hard for him because you moved on so fast and he had his quidditch games so he always moved."It took some time for me to process those words but when they sunk in I jumped off the bed and started running towards the door. "Layla wait," Sirius blocked the door "Don't go running in like that he's changed a little so just be careful." He then moved out the way and smiled<br>"Thanks!" I said and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him then in a flash I ran out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen as I reached the door Viktor was heading out the kitchen and we collided he landed on top of me but I don't think either of us minded. "Hey Viktor it's been a while." I said with a smile.  
>"Finally you're back!" He replied hugging me so hard we rolled onto our sides and started laughing so hard we didn't care that everyone was watching. We got up with huge smiles on our faces<br>"I'm glad to see nothing's changed between you two." Molly said with her hands on her hips but a huge smile on her face. Viktor looked at me with the same old grin he used to give me but this time my heart fluttered. "So are you staying permanently or just passing through?" Viktor asked  
>"I'm staying for a while but if I do this place needs a good clean up," I answered looking around the dark hallway "If I remember this house was never nice but it's a hell of a lot worse now." They all laughed at me and I joined in. This is the start of a brilliant time.<p> 


	4. She's Back

Viktor POV

When we walked into the kitchen of Sirius' house I couldn't believe it she was there I had noticed throughout the years I'd spotted her she was getting more beautiful and I wanted to see her more, I think I'm starting to fall for her. But I was pretty sure that I was dreaming that Layla was here eating breakfast with the rest of the Order. As I studied her more she seemed deep in thought so I left her and went to Molly to get breakfast. "Hey mum who's the freaky stoner girl she's not really doing anything?" Ron asked I could have hit him then but I was also relieved I wasn't just seeing her  
>"Hush Ronald don't talk about Layla like that!" Molly told him in a hushed voice. This snapped Layla out of her musings and asked dumbly "Was anyone talking to me?" Ron and a few others sniggered<br>"No dear it was just than Ron here wanted to know why you were here and why you wasn't really listening or well doing anything." Molly said and took her plate and put it into the sink  
>"Thank you for breakfast Mrs Weasley I really enjoyed it." Layla always was thanking people for anything I had to smile<br>"Oh please call me Molly and it was no problem." Molly answered. Sirius nodded at Layla to follow him out of the room she did and we briefly caught each others' eyes she was here and I was happy. She shut the door and the kitchen burst out with excitement.  
>"Is it her?" Tonks asked<br>"It is!" Remus replied  
>"She's grown up so beautifully." Molly said<br>"Who is she?" Harry asked the room went quiet.

Alastor stood up to tell her story. "Yes we all forgot you don't know about Layla," he cleared his throat. "Layla is Sirius' niece. She was born in this very house and she has always shown signs of elemency from an early age, when her father, Regulus, got into trouble with the Dark Lord he his wife son and Layla moved away to Bulgaria in hiding they left no traces of who they were or where they went. Only Dumbledore kept in touch with them, they changed their names and became a new family. They lived in Bulgaria for about six years in peace no one knew where they had come from but they had integrated into another wizarding colony perfectly. Layla became best friends with young Viktor here," Alastor gestured towards me I nodded it was all true "They were a sight never seen apart when they were outside their homes, they would go sit by the lake near their home and things like that. Anyway on Layla's 6th birthday she went home after another day out with Viktor her family were found by The Dark Lord and his minions. They killed her family and attempted to kill her but it failed. It was seeing her family's murder that triggered her elemency her most dominant being fire she even left a burn mark on The Dark Lord himself which he still has. Bellatrix was ordered to kill her she used the killing curse on Layla but she lives on it knocked her out for three weeks. While she was unconscious Deatheaters set the house on fire and left them all to burn Viktor's father pulled them all out and then Layla was moved back to England to live with a muggle family until she entered Hogwarts-"  
>"And that's when she became a talented witch right?" Ron interrupted<br>"Not quite she left in her third year and no one had seen young Layla since until now."  
>"But if she's a witch how much magic can she do, I mean she left in her third year." Hermione asked<br>"She taught herself along the way of course Hermione she was very studious like yourself and had mastered sixth year spells when she left she is a very good witch." Alastor replied.

Everyone sat in silence for a while as hurried steps descended down the stairs I opened the door to go into the hallway and we collided I landed on top of Layla but I don't think either of us minded. "Hey Viktor it's been a while." she said with a smile finally she's recognised me!  
>"Finally you're back!" I replied hugging her so hard we rolled onto our sides and started laughing so hard we didn't care that everyone was watching. We got up with huge smiles on our faces<br>"I'm glad to see nothing's changed between you two." Molly said with her hands on her hips but a huge smile on her face. I looked at Layla with the same old grin I used to give her.  
>"So are you staying permanently or just passing through?" I asked<br>"I'm staying for a while but if I do this place needs a good clean up," Layla answered looking around the dark hallway "If I remember this house was never nice but it's a hell of a lot worse now." We all laughed at her and then she joined in. Trust Layla to think of something like that


End file.
